


Dresses

by michirukaiou7



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Missing Scene, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTsxs.html">Big Damn Table Seishiro/Subaru, 012. Arancione, 013. Giallo, 014. Verde, 015. Blu, 016. Porpora, 017. Marrone, 018. Nero, 019. Bianco</a></p><p>Subaru camminò con attenzione tra le sagome coperte di stoffa finché non trovò, in quel mare di bianco polveroso, il baule. Era vecchissimo, e il marrone dell’esterno, invecchiando, si era scurito ancor di più; le fibbie che lo chiudevano, incrostate di polvere, sembravano diventante anch’esse dello stesso colore bruno. Il ragazzo le sfiorò con la punta delle dita, sentendo la patina secca e polverosa impiastricciarle immediatamente, rendendo meno sensibile la pelle.<br/>– È questo? – chiese Sakurazuka.<br/>– Sì.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dresses

**Marrone**  
L’atrio del vecchio appartamento era simile allo scenario di un film: tutti i mobili erano coperti da drappi grigi per la polvere, così come il pavimento, e tutto rimase immerso in una penombra malinconica anche quando Seishiro spalancò le finestre.  
Subaru camminò con attenzione tra le sagome coperte di stoffa finché non trovò, in quel mare di bianco polveroso, il baule. Era vecchissimo, e il marrone dell’esterno, invecchiando, si era scurito ancor di più; le fibbie che lo chiudevano, incrostate di polvere, sembravano diventante anch’esse dello stesso colore bruno. Il ragazzo le sfiorò con la punta delle dita, sentendo la patina secca e polverosa impiastricciarle immediatamente, rendendo meno sensibile la pelle.  
– È questo? – chiese Sakurazuka.  
– Sì.  
Ci volle forza affinché le serrature, marroni anche per la ruggine, notò Subaru, si decidessero a cedere e a scattare. Sollevò lentamente la ribalta del baule e tolse il drappo che era stato posto al suo interno per proteggere ulteriormente dalla polvere il contenuto: quello scivolò a terra con un leggero fruscio e i due uomini rimasero a guardare l’esplosione di colori circondata e protetta per anni dal marrone scuro del baule, come cioccolatini dagli incarti vivaci in una scatola di legno.

~ * ~ 

 **Giallo**  
Subaru sentì gli occhi bruciare, per la polvere della stanza e l’emozione. Seishiro indietreggiò di un passo, lasciandolo solo davanti al baule; con mani tremanti, il ragazzo sfiorò la stoffa morbida di un tessuto acceso, un giallo quasi sfacciato in quella stanza silenziosa e in quella cassa dai colori scuri. Tirò delicatamente fuori il vestito e lo spiegò davanti a sé: vi posò il viso contro e non sentì alcun profumo, eppure il ricordo era così vivido da illuminare quella stanza.  
Ricordava sua sorella seduta ad un tavolo di ferro battuto bianco, le gambe accavallate e, indosso, un completo giallo: oltre a quel vestito dalla lunga gonna a ruota, indossava delle scarpe dello stesso colore, oltre ad un cappello color canarino dalle ampie falde che le ombreggiavano il viso. Poggiava il mento su una mano e guardava assorta nel vuoto, il capo un po’ inclinato, davanti a sé un succo di frutta.  
Era stata la loro ultima vacanza insieme, a Kamakura, in una casa di famiglia.  
_Senza Seishiro_ , aveva richiesto Hokuto con una strana nota seria nella voce: forse lo sapeva che il loro tempo stava per scadere, e voleva che fossero insieme loro due soltanto.  
E così era stato.

~ * ~

 **Verde**  
Allontanò il vestito dal viso e lo posò delicatamente su una poltrona là accanto, senza parlare; sentiva la presenza di Sakurazuka alle spalle e fu lieto di notare come l’uomo rispettasse quel momento assolutamente privato per lui. Davanti a lui c’era un abito dal colore più scuro, elegante, di velluto verde cupo, morbido e liscio al tatto; non c’era alcun profumo particolare neppure su di esso, a parte un leggero sentore di polvere che gli fece pizzicare e arricciare un po’ il naso.  
Era buffo: la prima volta che l’aveva visto indosso a Hokuto era impregnato di Chanel n° 5,  _Il profumo delle dive di Hollywood!_  aveva esclamato lei, sorridendo con materna malizia davanti allo sguardo di pura incomprensione del fratello.   
Ricordava quel profumo aleggiare nella lussuosa auto di famiglia diretta verso un ricevimento, e ricordava il profilo della sorella seduto contro uno degli sportelli, le luci intermittenti dei lampioni sotto i quali passavano che illuminavano a tratti la sua figura. Era incredibile come ricordasse ancora quei particolari: la collana di perle bianche, i guanti verde scuro come il vestito, la cintura e le scarpe… come gli occhi di sua sorella che rilucevano quando un fascio di luce li colpiva.

~ * ~

 **Porpora**  
Quello che estrasse dopo gli diede un’emozione così improvvisa da fargli emettere un singulto: era un minuscolo kimono da bambina, di un color porpora così vivace da abbagliarlo; le lunghe maniche erano decorate con gru e fiori bianchi, e l’obi scarlatto dai fili bianchi e dorati che lo chiudeva in vita era stato ripiegato con cura lì accanto.  
Sforzò la memoria quanto più poteva e rivide quel kimono animarsi, assumere le forme di una bimba di sette anni, minuscola e scatenata, che correva su e giù per le scale di un tempio assieme ad un gruppo di bambini di cui era immediatamente stata eletta capobanda.  
Ricordava le maniche del kimono ondeggiare attorno a lei come lingue di fuoco, i cordoncini dell’obi saltare con lei ad ogni balzo, i nastri che le annodavano i capelli agitarsi frenetici nel vento; ricordava quel piccolo uragano e se stesso, imbambolato in un kimono scuro da cerimonia, che la fissava incantato, preoccupato che la nonna sgridasse da un momento all’altro quella sorella scatenata.  
Sentì Sakurazuka accostarsi a lui, incuriosito – Shichi go san?  
– Sì. Ricordo che le dispiacque che non potessimo festeggiarlo insieme.  
_Sembrava una farfalla scarlatta quel giorno_.

~ * ~

 **Arancione**  
Poi, sotto lo sguardo sorpreso suo e di Sakurazuka, apparve il vestito arancione, quello assurdo che Hokuto si era cucita da sola, che ancora perdeva brillantini, spargendoli nel baule e sugli altri abiti attorno a sé.   
Gli parve quasi di vedere Hokuto, nell’arco della porta della sua camera di primo mattino, avvolta in quel vestito da fata, tutto sbuffi e luccichii di brillantini, buste e scatole delle forme più svariate appese alle braccia.  
_Ho-Hokuto-chan!_ , aveva balbettato sconvolto.  
Lei era corsa in cucina a posare il suo carico e poi era tornata da lui, gettandosi sul letto e sommergendolo in un abbraccio fatto di pizzo e brillantini arancioni, un profumo di agrumi in sottofondo che gli faceva pensare davvero ad un’arancia gigante.  
Era il suo compleanno, ricordò, il  _loro_ compleanno, e Seishiro sarebbe arrivato nel pomeriggio per festeggiare; Hokuto era arrivata in casa sua in anticipo per decorarla e portare i dolci.  
E per quel momento che era solo loro.  
Incurante del suo appariscente abito, sua sorella si era distesa con lui e l’aveva preso tra le braccia, come sempre, come ogni anno, posando la fronte contro la sua.  
_Buon compleanno, Subaru-chan._  
Buon compleanno, Hokuto-chan.  
Dio come gli mancava tutto questo.

~ * ~

 **Blu**  
Subaru posò il vestito sulla solita poltrona, guardando Seishiro ridacchiare nel vederla diventare via via un ricettacolo di stoffe dai colori vivaci.  
Con un sorriso, nella penombra della stanza, riconobbe l’abito blu della sorella.  
Era il compleanno della nonna e, per una volta, Hokuto aveva voluto vestirsi “come si deve” per  _non far prendere un colpo alla nonnina_ , rideva ancora la sua voce nella sua testa.  
Un abito di velluto blu scuro, un colore meravigliosamente cangiante alla luce, le scarpe dello stesso colore, adornate da un fiocco di pizzo blu, identico a quello della cintura; una collana e dei guanti in tinta, e Hokuto che si girava su se stessa per farsi ammirare in modo comico, come una bambola finta che si muovesse a batteria, le braccia tese ai lati e gli occhi fissi. Poi era scoppiata a ridere, commentando che non avrebbe più voluto mettere niente di così  _antico_  per tutto il resto della sua vita.  
Non l’aveva più fatto davvero, così come non aveva mai indossato il vestito da sposa che andava descrivendo nella sua foga, un abito pazzesco che contrastava con quello blu, sobrio ed elegante, che aveva addosso in quel momento.  
Non c’era stato il tempo.

~ * ~

 **Nero**  
Subaru procedette nella sua esplorazione e là sotto, quasi ad irridere l’allegria del colore e del ricordo di quel kimono da bambolina, scelto per il giorno in cui sua sorella ricevette la sua benedizione al tempio, trovò un abitino nero.  
Era più piccolo di quello di quello precedente, segno che sua sorella doveva esser stata ancora più piccola; si sforzò quanto più poteva di ricordare, ma nulla tornò alla sua mente, solo dei brevissimi flash.  
Hokuto con il suo abitino nero, le maniche e il colletto di pizzo bianco, le scarpe di vernice nera, lucide per gli spruzzi d’acqua.  
Il suo vestito, anch’esso nero, una fastidiosa cravatta che, essendo la prima della sua vita, gli dava l’impressione di essere un cane tenuto stretto al guinzaglio.  
Il kimono della nonna, nero con lo stemma di famiglia ricamato sul lato destro del petto.  
Ricordava la pioggia, e lui e Hokuto tenuti per mano da lei, uno da un lato e una dall’altra.  
Ricordava che la stretta della nonna era forte e faceva male, che l’acqua scrosciava così forte da fargli arrivare delle goccioline sulle gambe scoperte.  
Gli occhi gli si riempirono di lacrime.  
– Subaru-kun?  
Era il funerale dei loro genitori.

~ * ~

 **Bianco**  
E giù, in fondo, c’era lo yukata da notte.  
Subaru lo guardò senza osare toccarlo, ricordando quante volte era stato stretto contro quell’abito e, improvvisamente, gli sembrò orribile che quello yukata fosse vuoto, che dentro non ci fosse il corpo di Hokuto a riempirlo, scaldarlo e renderlo confortevole come le braccia di una madre.  
Non osava toccarlo perché sapeva che nessun calore era sopravvissuto al tempo e che persino l’odore di Hokuto, quel miscuglio di assurdi profumi che aveva la sera (le creme per il corpo, il bagnoschiuma, lo shampoo, tutto aveva l’odore della frutta), non sarebbe stato lì a farlo sentire a casa.  
Guardava quello yukata e gli parve impossibile che un tempo si fosse mosso al ritmo di sua sorella, che ne avesse tracciate le forme.  
– Subaru-kun? Dobbiamo andare.  
Il ragazzo si voltò verso Sakurazuka e poi, di nuovo, verso l’abito: con un gesto rapido, per impedirsi ripensamenti, se lo premette contro il viso.  
E una lacrima scivolò giù dagli occhi, bagnando la stoffa.  
Era lì.  
Il profumo di Hokuto era ancora lì, sopravvissuto agli anni in quel baule dimenticato.  
– Subaru-kun?  
– Sì, andiamo.  
E le due ombre sparirono nel silenzio di quella casa, confondendosi con l’oscurità. 


End file.
